


However You Please

by orphan_account



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use my life, Jean said. A life has many uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However You Please

“You can stop following me whenever you like.”

“My life is yours, Clare. I will stay with you until that debt is repaid.”

They sat with their backs against their swords and their armor at their feet, the woods fading into darkness around them. They had already exchanged their torn remnants of Clare’s disguise for pristine new Organization gear, and Clare shifted uncomfortably in the fabric. Even after all the time in other clothes, it felt familiar. Too familiar. The thought that she might never get away from the Organization unnerved her.

“You can also stop saying that whenever you like.” She frowned at Jean from across the small clearing, for some reason feeling the urge to close her crossed legs. Instead she stared straight ahead, only meeting Jean’s eye when the silence stretched on uncomfortably.

“Saying what?”

“That your life is mine. I don’t want your life. I have my own and I have Raki’s. I don’t need any more responsibility.”

“Raki. He’s the boy you’re looking for?”

“Yes.”

“He must be very special for you to go so far.”

“I made a promise. That I would survive and we would meet again.”

“And he too will die for you?”

“Or die without me.” A hint of bitterness tinged her voice.

“Hm.” Jean watched her patiently until she spoke again.

“He is… dependent on me. I cannot judge. I was once in his position. It is a burden I am more than willing to carry.”

“But he is a burden nonetheless.”

“Knowing someone’s life depends wholly on you… it is both a wonderful and terrible feeling.”

Jean sat in silence for a moment, watching Clare as she stared off into the distance. “I do not wish to be a burden,” she said finally.

“Then stop saying that.”

“I think perhaps you have misunderstood me,” Jean said, rising to her feet. “My life – ” she took the two steps to Clare and stood in front of her “ – is yours – ” she knelt, spreading Clare’s legs gently “ – to do with – ” she took Clare’s face between her hands – ” what you wish.” Her last words were whispered just centimeters from Clare’s lips.

“I don’t want to control you,” Clare whispered back even as she drifted closer so that they were almost touching.

“I’m making a _choice_. A choice to give myself to you.”

“I don’t want that.”

Jean jerked back, her hands still cupping Clare’s cheeks.

“Then why would you let me make a fool of myself, you – ” but Clare leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Jean’s, silencing her.

“I don’t want that. I want you. I want you to do this for yourself, Jean.”

Something about hearing her name aloud stilled Jean to her very core. When she moved again, it was only a whisper.

“Clare.”

Their lips collided almost violently, the two of them searching more than kissing. Jean ran her tongue along Clare’s jaw and Clare shuddered, half afraid of the teeth that grazed her skin. Jean paused by her ear.

“I’ve never – ” she whispered.

“Neither have I,” Clare replied.

“Have you – done anything at all?” Jean asked, pulling back in time to see Clare blush deeply and look away. She sighed in relief. “Me too.” Clare turned and looked at her, startled. “What, I’m older than you and you think I hadn’t – ”

“Well, you’re so shy about saying it,” Clare said, defensive, but anything else was cut off by Jean pressing her lips to Clare’s again. This time she threaded her fingers through Clare’s hair, tugging gently to pull her head back. Clare complied, baring her neck. She shuddered again. The tip of Jean’s tongue was warm as it ran down her throat to her collarbones. She reached out instinctively and found Jean’s body in response, smooth cloth and smoother skin underneath as she concentrated on breathing and undoing the clasps on Jean’s clothes. Jean pulled back when the shoulder of her suit slipped off.

“I was going to get you naked first,” she said, frowning. Clare blinked and then raised an eyebrow, making Jean blush and duck her head. “I’ve – I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“About me?” Clare asked, surprised.

“Well, yes.” She looked at Clare and then away quickly, too quickly to see the sly smile that spread across Clare’s face.

“Jean?”

“Yes?” She jumped as she replied and turned to look at Clare. She paled when she saw her expression.

“You thought about me? Really?” As she spoke, her voice falsely innocent, she leaned forward towards Jean. Jean sat frozen for a moment and then leaned back as Clare advanced, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. Soon she lay with her back pressed to the ground and Clare above her.

“Wh – what are you doing?”

“I’m only a lowly forty-seven,” Clare said, pouting a little as she straddled Jean’s hips and settled her hands on either side of Jean’s head. “I just thought I’d take this opportunity since it’s the only chance I’ll ever get to make a number nine tremble.”

Jean gasped as Clare dipped her head to kiss her and then reached up to pull Clare’s hips down against her own. Clare moaned into her mouth and pushed closer, pressing their breasts together.

“We should – get rid of these,” Jean breathed, tugging on Clare’s clothes.

“Good plan,” Clare huffed, and they struggled together with their remaining clothing until they sat next to each other, bare save the stitches holding them together.

“Are you sure you want to – ” they began at the same time, and then stopped, taken aback. Clare laughed first, throwing her head back and laughing so that it rang throughout the forest. Jean soon joined her, until they collapsed in a fit of giggles, their arms wrapped around each other.

“It’s all so silly and human, isn’t it?” Clare said, and Jean nodded. Soon, however, she was kissing her way down Clare’s shoulder to her breast. She took a nipple gently in her mouth and ran over the tip with her tongue. Clare gasped and her hand flew to the back of Jean’s head, where she tangled her fingers in Jean’s hair.

Jean moved on to Clare’s stomach, mindful but not frightened of the wound they shared. She drew spirals with her tongue down towards Clare’s pelvis as Clare twisted her fingers in Jean’s hair nervously.

“Who’s trembling now?” Jean joked, but she smiled reassuringly as she kissed the inside of Clare’s thigh. “Yes?”

“Yes.”

She pressed her tongue against Clare gently, who immediately gasped and squirmed. Jean made to pull away, but Clare tightened her grip on the other girl’s hair.

“It’s okay.”

After a moment’s hesitation Jean settled her face between Clare’s legs again, slipping her tongue inside her and then running the tip over her gently as Clare continued to gasp and moan. She quickly found a spot that made Clare groan deep in her chest and she teased that spot slowly until Clare sputtered out her name.

“J- Jean. I’m close,” she whispered, then covered her mouth with her free hand. Jean pushed her over the edge, smiling as Clare tilted her head back and bit her lip, her muscles tensing. When she had relaxed again, Jean smirked and sat up.

“Aren’t you glad now that you used my life however you pleased?”

“I’m not done using your life yet,” she said in a low voice, pushing Jean onto her back. Jean blushed and bit back a pleased smile.

Clare nipped at Jean’s ear and then kissed her way down her neck as she slid one hand down Jean’s stomach. Jean grunted and then let out a sigh as Clare’s fingers slipped inside of her, moving gently and responding to Jean’s every moan. Clare ran her tongue over Jean’s nipple and then moved back up to kiss up her neck to her chin. When she met Jean’s lips again she was rougher, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth and making Jean moan out loud. Jean kissed her back hard, whispering Clare’s name against her lips as she tightened around her fingers. Clare kissed her until she relaxed, then withdrew her fingers and lay down next to her.

They lay in silence of the wood for almost an hour before Clare spoke up, her voice soft.

“No one can know.”

“I agree,” Jean said quickly. “But – ”

“I don’t want this to be our last time, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Good. Me neither.”

“We should get some rest,” Clare said, sitting up.

“Can we – can we stay like this for a while longer?” Jean asked, and Clare looked back, surprised. “It’s just – it feels good like this. Being next to another person.”

“Yeah.” Clare smiled and lay back down. “Yeah, it does.”


End file.
